fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Macha Branwen
, Gurian Bankua; lit. "Sun of Womanfolk") |race= |gender=Female |age= Unknown |height= 165 cm |weight= 67 kg |birthday=July 30 |eyes= Green |hair= Red |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Tuatha De Danann |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Blacksmith |previous occupation= |team=Team Seekers |previous team= |partner= Tsuyo Morduin |previous partner= |base of operations=Ruaéan Workshop |status= Active |relatives=Tsuyo Morduin (cousin) |counterpart= |magic=Smithing Magic Transformation |weapons=Collbrande 100+ Armaments |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Macha Branwen (マカ・ブランウェン, Maka Buranwen) is a who resides within the country of , being associated with Team Seekers by way of her fraternal relation with Tsuyo Morduin. Acting as an and mentor within the faction, she uses her knowledge on certain subjects within the world of to illuminate the path towards her comrades' s. As the current owner of an , Macha primarily tends to spend her time s and for her own personal usage and s who decide to seek her services in order to take action against the forces of evil—having earned a reputation throughout the country for the pristine condition of the armaments she creates as the Grian Banchure ( , Gurian Bankua; lit. "Sun of Womanfolk"). Appearance Macha is an exceptionally beautiful young woman that looks to be in her late teens. The most prominent feature that Macha possesses is her brilliant long, crimson red hair, reaching down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top, which is referred to as an ahoge. She also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs that frame her face, enhancing her beauty. Tsuyo has stated that if there was one thing he actually liked about Macha, it is her hair as he mentions that it reminds him of his father—compared to the " " (運命の赤い糸, Unmei no Akai Ito). Outside of her hair, Macha has blue-green eyes, often looking seductive to anyone who happens to be in her line of sight. Macha stands at an average height for a person at her age, possessing a very buxom figure with long slender legs and large breasts, often causing jealousy in many females. When it comes to clothing, Macha does not seem to have a consistent outfit as she always switches outfits whenever she appears. However, she seems to favor one outfit over the rest, appearing in it multiple times across the series. This outfit seems to be incredibly similar to a formal schoolgirl's outfit, consisting of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, all of which help enhance her already impressive bust. She also has on a magenta skirt with white accents, and a pair of brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Macha has shamelessly admitted that she specifically choose this outfit in an attempt to get a reaction out of Tsuyo which did not work. She later grew to like the outfit and decided to keep it unlike her pervious outfits, which she proceeded to simply throw out the window after she is done with them. Personality History Equipment Collbrande ( , Koruburando; lit. "Thrice-Setting Sun") Magic And Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Prowes Magical Abilities Magic in General Smithing Magic Smithing Magic (鍛冶の魔法 Kaji no Mahō) Relationships Quotes *(To a random customer) "Hey asshat! If you keep your eyeholes on my chesticales, you'll make a shocking discover about how far a staff can go up your bum!" *(To Michael Serafian) "So, this whole religious thing....is it a new phase that teenagers go through or what?" *(About young Tsuyo) "He was just a typical urban youth and I was his beats by Dr Dre." *(To Elizabeth Percival) "It's always good to see a fellow redheaded badass. Also, damn you've got nice tits! Have a sword!" Trivia *Macha's appearance is based on Ariael Agarie from The Awakened Fate Ultimatum. *In , is a of ancient Ireland associated with war, horses, and sovereignty. *According to Tsuyo, Macha has been claiming to be in her 20's since he was 14. *Macha's main theme throughout Fairy Tail: Seekers is Big Blast Sonic. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Blacksmith